User talk:Joltsen
Re:File name Please use spacing in the file name or they won't be searchable. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hai Joltsen (talk) 19:35, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Name changes Hey, I saw what you're editing, and in my opinion it really isn't needed. Haruna is called Haruna by everyone in the anime, not Otonashi, Same with Kinako Aki, who's called Aki. So I don't understand why you're changed Haruna to Otonashi, and I want to ask you to stop doing so. http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 08:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I changed Haruna to Otonashi because she is mostly called by second name, and by first name only by Kidou. Joltsen (talk) 08:23, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I think she's called Haruna by more people than just Kidou...but just leave it. It doesn't matter which name there is, e.g. Tenma or Matsukaze doesn't matter^^ http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png' Sidewinder' Talks Penguins 08:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Formations Hello. It looks like you are changing formation of teams from the third game. The ones provided by me are correct, and yours aren't. The formation of most teams in the game are almost the same as their name. Please stop your edits on this. Thank you. Fubuki風吹 Manabe Jinichirou amazing! 13:23/06.23.2013 Fine~. Joltsen (talk) 14:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC) It's good that you understood. Next time, message me in my talkpage, so that I am notified about your reply. Fubuki風吹 Manabe Jinichirou amazing! 13:24/06.24.2013 Re:Japanese Not really~ I only know a few characters but I can read the most of the hissatsu names and some names~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:41, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I can read it a bit but I am not able to translate it fully-- I am sorry~ But you could ask User:Angelo Gabrini, he knows Japanese much better than me ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:48, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Since the pictures are in 5 parts, I'll list each by number: 1 - The legend of Inazuma Japan, Endou's friends 2 - Gave courage to many soccer players 3 - Perhaps his voice will reach you as well 4 - That passionate voice of Endou's that makes everyone pumped up 5 - Sakka Yarouze! (Let's play soccer!) Hope that helped Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 18:05, August 13, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 19:02, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Files Stop re-uploading files with bad quality of the ones which are already present. Both the Mugen The Hand images from the game were better than the ones you provided. Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '06:27/08.17.2013 I never said that all of your files are bad, and for the record, quality is the most important. Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '08:36/08.17.2013 Pictures Hello, it seems you have more pictures on your user page than allowed by the Manual of Style. Just informing you. マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 19:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Uhhh there's nothing you can do... just limit the amount of pictures on your user page to at least 5. マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 20:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Hello Joltsen. It seems that your userpage violates the Manual of Style. Please consider fixing this in a time span of 30 days, or else an admin will have to forcibly change it. Handa Shinichi | Round Spark |' '03:32/08.19.2013 Re:Hissatsu I don't think it is really needed~ Most of the hissatsu still have the same usage~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 14:58, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude, why did you delete my edit in the Raimon GO page?[Clark Wonderbot] We'll worry about it later, now is the time for action! 09:24, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Because there is a separate page for images of Raimon GO - Gallery:Raimon (GO). Joltsen (talk) 09:46, March 13, 2016 (UTC)